Sigh
by Youri-Chan
Summary: Fang, seorang gadis yang mencari alasan kenapa dia selalu menghela napas. Sebenarnya apa arti helaan napasnya itu? warn:Chibi!Taufan x Fem!Fang. Slight Halilintar x Fem!Fang. Special thanks to Rainessia Ayumu-sama. DLDR!
1. Fang's POV

**Sigh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boboiboy © Monsta**

**Inspired by sigh © Rin Kagamine**

Warning:

Newbie Author, GaJe, Fang's POV, Fem!Fang, Chibi!Taufan, Typo(s), Ooc, alur kecepetan, less dialogue, etc.

.

.

.

"Hhh…"

Lagi. Aku menghela napas. Ini selalu terjadi, tidak pernah berhenti. Sejak kapan aku jadi begini? Aku ingin tahu, Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku selalu menghela napas.

"Hhh.."

Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Ini menyebalkan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Entahlah, setiap kali aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya. Akhirnya, aku bangkit dari kursi taman yang kududuki &amp; berjalan menuju ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Hhh…"

Kenapa? Sebenarnya aku kenapa?! Ini memuakkan! Aku tidak mau terus-terusan seperti ini. Kupercepat langkahku hinnga kerumah. Tak tahan lagi, aku sudah bosan. Langsung saja aku berlari kekamarku dan kurebahkan tubuhku dikasurku. Dan semua gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Fang!"_

_Kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Saat aku menoleh untuk melihatnya, aku melihat seorang malaikat dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang sewarna sapphire. Tubuhnya juga pendek &amp; sedikit chubby. Wajahnya begitu Familiar dengan seseorang. Tapi, siapa?_

"_Ng… Aku?" _

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu! Tentu saja aku yang dimaksud! Memangnya siapa lagi disini selain aku dan dia? Dan Malaikat itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan bodohku._

"_Berikan aku semua helaan napas mu! Aku akan mengubahnya menjadi kebahagiaan!" Ucapnya dengan senyum yang menawan &amp; uluran tangan untukku._

"_Please." Jawabku singkat._

_Dan ruangan gelap ini, seketika berubah menjadi taman bunga yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Dia benar-benar menggantinya menjadi kebahagiaan. Helaan napas ini, tenggelam didalam tawa. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini. Ini menyenangkan. Perasaan ini benar-benar hangat. Saat ini, aku merasa, semua bebanku hilang. Tapi, apa itu? Aku melihat ingatan masa kecilku yang sudah lama hilang. _

_**Dia, dia disana. Diatas sebuah kasur rumah sakit, Dia tidak akan bangun lagi. 'Aku' yakin. Dia sudah pergi terlalu jauh. Dia, Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia setelah kepergian kedua orang tuaku. Tapi, kenapa aku… harus kehilangannya. Aku tidak sanggup, Akhirnya, 'aku' menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Entah apa yang 'aku' pikirkan, 'aku' berusaha untuk menghangatkannya. Terus kuhembuskan napasku ke tangannya. Tapi, dia tetap tidak bangun. 'Aku' sudah tahu hal itu! Tapi, 'aku' tetap meniup tangan dinginnya.**_

"_Taufan, Boboiboy Taufan." Lirihku dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di pipiku. Kurasakan sepasang tangan memeluk leherku dari belakang sambil membisikkan sesuatu._

"_Kau sudah ingat? Yang kau lakukan sebenarnya bukan menghela napas. Kau mencoba menghangatkanku, Angin yang hangat, benar-benar atas keterlambatanku. Akhirnya, aku bisa mendatangkan &amp; membalas perasaan bahagia ini. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh menhela napas lagi. Ayo! Angkat kepalamu &amp; Tersenyumlah, Fang!" Ucapnya seraya memberiku setangkai mawar putih_

_._

.

.

.

.

Dan saat aku bangun aku hanya mendapati diriku sendiri di kamarku. Mimpi? Terasa begitu nyata untukku. Saat aku ingin beranjak, kurasakan sesuatu digenggamanku. Setangkai mawar putih?. Terima kasih, Taufan. Terima Kasih. Aku berjanji, mulai saat ini aku akan tersenyum, untukmu.

**~Fin~**

#Bacaulang… AAA! GAJE! Ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat. Saya dengan senang hati menerima saran &amp; kritik. And Special Thanks to My Lovely Rainessia Ayumu-sama! At last, Of you don't mind..

Review Please!


	2. Taufan's POV

Taufan's POV

Dia disana, setiap hari ditaman itu, taman penuh kenangan aku dan dia. Dia, Fang, gadis manis itu. Sejak kapan dia berubah, dimana senyumannya yang indah itu? Apa dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi? Apa dia tidak pernah bahagia lagi? Kenapa dia selalu menatap sedih kearah langit? Ah! Dia menghela napas, dia masih berusaha menghangatkanku? Aku benar-benar menyukai angin yang lembut yang keluar dari bibirnya itu. Tapi, itu menyakitkan disaat yang bersamaan. Lebih baik aku menghentikannya

_**Flashback**_

"_Taufan! Taufan!" Seorang gadis kecil manis berwajah oriental terlihat berlari kecil kearahku. Dia adalah sahabatku yang paling kusayangi di dunia._

"_Fang! Ada apa? Kangen, ya?" Hahaha, wajahnya memerah benar-benar manis. Apa dia malu atau kesal? Entahlah!_

"_Hmph! Katanya mau pergi bersamaku ketaman?!" Ah! Bagaimana aku bias lupa dengan janjiku! _

"_Aku daritadi nungguin kamu disini! Dandanan, ya! Lama banget, sih!" Wah! Wajahnya memerah lagi! Apa dia marah?_

"_Ya sudah kalau gak mau! Aku pergi saja sendiri!" Tuh 'kan! Beneran marah!_

"_Fang tunggu!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan disinilah kami, Rintis central park, taman favoritnya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka berada di taman ini. Karena dia pasti akan mengingat orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal dan menangis lagi. Di taman ini, 2 tahun dulu ada perampokan saat Fang dan orang tuanya kemari, Fang berhasil dibawa pergi oleh orang tuaku yang kebetulan juga ada disana. Tapi, sayangnya Kedua orang tuanya jadi korban peluru Fang tidak mau diasuh oleh keluargaku, Akhirnya dia hidup sendiri dirumahnya. Menyedihkan memang. Tapi, dia tidak akan mau di beri belas kasihan._

"_Hiks… Hiks… Aku memang hiks… Tidak berguna" Tuh 'kan nangis lagi._

"_Fang! Jangan nangis donk! Itu gak benar kok! Terus, Kan Disini ada aku!" _

"_Taufan… Kamu harus janji gak akan tinggalin aku!"_

_Ah! Aku tidak tahu, Fang. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan bisa juga ingin bersamamu selamanya. Tapi, aku tidak yakin tubuh ini bisa mendampingimu selamanya. Cukup lama aku menahan rasa sakit ini, Fang. Tubuhku tidak dapat bertahan lagi. Apa yang harus kujawab? Jika aku jujur, Fang- ku akan menangis. Tapi, Jika aku berbohong, Dia akan marah ketika aku pergi. Tapi, tak apalah, setidaknya sebelum saatnya datang dia akan tersenyum._

"_Tentu! Aku janji!" Yah, aku terpaksa berbohong agar dia bisa tersenyum._

"_Terima Kasih!Aku sayang banget sama Taufan!" Aaahh! Dia memelukku~~~ Rasanya seperti terbang ke surga!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Fang hari ini. Tapi, kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakkan, Benar-benar terasa kaku. Aku, Aku mendengar suara tangisan, siapa? Siapa itu? Siapa yang menangis? Apa yang dia..Ah! bukan! Apa yang mereka tangisi? Aku? Akhirnya, walau dengan terpaksa,kubuka kelopak mataku. Dan, Semua keluargaku serta dokter yang selama ini memeriksaku ada di sini, bukan kamarku, seperti kamar di rumah sakit._

"_Taufan, bertahanlah, nak!" Ibu, kenapa engkau menangis. Apa yang salah. Aku ingin mengusap air mata ibuku, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan._

"_Taufan! Bertahanlah! Kau anak yang kuat!" Kenapa? Sekarang ayah, kenapa mereka menyuruhku bertahan? _

"_Penyakitmu tidak akan mengalahkanmu, nak. Berjuanglah!" Dokter? Oh! Sekarang aku mengerti, mereka menangisiku. Aku yang akan meninggalkan mereka._

"_Taufan, Jangan tinggalkan kami! Kau pasti akansembuh!" Semoga, gempa, semoga. Aku juga berharap demikian._

"_Hei, bodoh! Kalau kau tidak dapat bertahan akan kurebut Fang!" Hahaha.. Kalau bisa ingin rasanya aku tertawa. Halilintar? Dia menangis? Ini harus dimasukkan ke guiness book of record! Walaupun kata-katanya tajam, aku tahu dia juga menyayangiku... Tunggu! Fang? Aku baru sadar, di sini tidak ada Fang. Dimana dia?_

"_Fang…" Hanya namanya yang dapat lolos dari bibirku. Kumohon, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya di akhir hayatku. Ughh… tubuh ini semakin sakit, mata ini semakin berat._

"_Taufan! Bertahanlah! Jangan tutup matamu!"_

"_Taufan! Buka matamu!"_

" _Taufan bangunlah!"_

_Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi, semua gelap. Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun lagi. Aku… Apakah aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Fang lagi? Aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya! Izinkan aku! Kumohon! Tuhan! _

"_Taufan! Kamu jahat! Kamu bohong!" Suara itu… Fang?! Ah! Dia menggenggam tanganku, Atau tangan jasadku. Aku dapatmelihatnya menangis disamping'ku'_

"_Taufan kamu jahat! Kenapa kamu ninggalin aku?! Padahal baru kemarin kamu janji temenin aku selamanya!" Fang… mengertilah! Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu! Percayalah!_

"_Kenapa kamu tidak cerita soal penyakitmu! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau mengidap kanker yang bahkan sudah stadium akhir?!" Terkadang aku bangga dengannya yang diumurnya yang masih 10 tahun sudah mengerti soal segala jenis penyakit. Tapi, kalau masalahnya seperti ini, aku tidak ingin dia tahu!_

"_Taufan, tanganmu dingin sekali. Biarkan aku menghangatkannya!" Dia, benar-benar mencoba menghangatkanku. Dia meniupkan angin kecil ke tanganku. Tapi, kenapa Halilintar masih terus di sana? Baiklah! Kuserahkan Fang untukmu, Hali!_

"_Sudahlah, Fang! Taufan tidak akan Bangun! Mengertilah! Dia sudah meninggal!" Halilintar! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau membentak Fang! Kalau bisa ingin sekali aku memukulmu! Kau semakin membuatnya sedih!_

"_Tidak! Taufan tidak akan meninggalkanku! Dia sudah berjanji padaku!"_

"_Ya! Dia tidak meninggalkanmu! Dia meninggalkan kita semua!"_

"_Dia hanya tidur! Nanti pasti akan bangun!"_

"_Walau bagaimanapun kau mencoba mengembalikan kehangatannya, dia tidak akan kembali, bodoh!"_

_Wah! Sepertinya pertengkaran Halilintar &amp; Fang membuat semua semakin menjadi-jadi tangisannya. Kurasa Fang tidak peduli akan Ucapan Halilintar dan terus mencoba menghangatkanku. Dan, akhirnya Halilintar keluar dengan wajah berurai air mata. Wow! Kau menang, Fang! Dan semua anggota keluargaku menangis, dan pergi keluar. Kurasa mereka tidak sanggup lagi melihat Fang seperti ini._ Hingga hanya tersisa aku dan Fang di sini.

**Flashback end**

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dan dia terus melakukannya hingga sekarang hingga umurnya yang ke 17. Tapi, Dia menganggap kalau itu helaan napas. Dan, semenjak aku pergi, dia tidak pernah lagi tersenyum, aku merindukan senyumannya. Akhirnya dia berjalan pulang kerumahnya, dan berlari di tengah perjalanan. Saat sampai dia langsung merebahkan dirinya kekasurnya. Dan… Bagaimana bisa aku ada di dalam mimpinya? Ah, senangnya! THANKS GOD!

.

.

.

"_Fang!" Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku bisa berkomunikasi lagi dengannya! Dia melihat kearahku! Oh… Kurasa dia sudah lupa denganku._

"_Ng… Aku?" Aduh, Fang! Tentu saja Kau! Memangnya selain kita berdua ada siapa lagi disini? Dasar! Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahnya._

"_Berikan aku semua helaan napas mu! Aku akan mengubahnya menjadi kebahagiaan!" Ucapku seraya mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Dan dia menyambut tanganku. Hahh… Tangan hangat ini, aku benar-benar merindukannya._

"_Please." Jawabnya yang entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang tidak menjawab perintahku. Dan…_

_Siing!_

_Tempat gelap yang awalnya kami berdua tempati, kini berubah menjadi taman yang indah dengan banyak bunga, terutama bunga mawar putih favoritnya. Seketika, dia kembali tersenyum. Senyum manis itu… akhirnya kembali helaan napasnya sudah tenggelam dalam tawanya. Suara yang indah. Akhirnya, sebuah kenangan masa kecilku dan dia muncul begitu saja tanpa kuundang. Saat dimana dia mencoba menghangatkanku yang sudah -benar menyedihkan. Dan, air mata perlahan membanjiri wajah manisnya. _

"_Taufan, Boboiboy Taufan." Hahh… Dia ingat? Tapi, suaranya benar-benar sangat menyakitkan untukku. Dan kupeluk lehernya dari belakang sambil membisikkan sesuatu padanya._

"_Kau sudah ingat? Yang kau lakukan sebenarnya bukan menghela napas. Kau mencoba menghangatkanku, Angin yang hangat, benar-benar atas keterlambatanku. Akhirnya, aku bisa mendatangkan &amp; membalas perasaan bahagia ini. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh menghela napas lagi. Ayo! Angkat kepalamu &amp; Tersenyumlah, Fang!" Dengan itu tubuhku perlahan menghilang, tapi, sebelum itu, aku memberinya setangkai mawar putih kesukaannya. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjaganya dari tempat yang lain. Kumohon, Fang! Tersenyumlah seperti dulu! Untukku!_

_Sekarang Kuserahkan Fang padamu, Halilintar! Jaga dia! Jangan buat dia sedih lagi!_

**~Fin~**

.

.

.

.

Yuriko-chan : Minna-sama! Setelah episode lalu dengan sudut pandang Fang, Chapter ini saya buat berdasarkan sudut pandang Taufan!

Miyako: Dan, terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah membaca, mereview ataupun ngeflame fic gak bermutu ini!

Yuriko-chan : Ternyata memang aneh, ya Ficnya. Sepertinya, niatan saya untuk buat sudut pandang Halilintar di chapter selanjutnya itu, ide buruk, ya. Hhh…#Pundung #Pergikekamar

Miyako : Jiah… Pundung, tuh bocah! Sekali lagi saya harap review untuk Fic Yuriko-chan yang dibuat dengan (Baca=Tanpa) bantuan saya. And, For the last. If you don't Mind…

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boboiboy © Monsta**

Warning:

Newbie Author, GaJe, Fang's POV, Fem!Fang X Chibi!Taufan, One Sided! Halilintar X Fem!Fang Typo(s), OOT,OOC, alur kecepetan, less dialogue, Future!Au, etc.

Halilintar' POV

Fang, apa kau masih memikirkannya? Kenapa kau selalu ke taman ini? Kau masih mencoba menghangatkannya? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya? Bahkan setelah dia sudah meninggal! Saat dia pergi, kau menyebutnya 'Jahat', Tapi, kau tetap tidak membencinya, 'kan? Aku… Aku mengerti dia sangat berharga bagimu, tapi, Alihkanlah pandanganmu ke arahku, lihatlah aku walau hanya sekali. Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu, 'kan? Sadarilah keberadaanku, Fang! Kumohon! Kaulah orang yang paling berharga untukku! Bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawaku sendiri! Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, hanya satu permintaan terakhirku, Tersenyumlah, tersenyumlah seperti saat kau bersama Taufan.

.

.

.

"Dari taman lagi, ya? Menemui Fang?" Hhh… Baru saja aku sampai kerumah, sudah disambut Gempa. Kalau boleh jujur. Sebenarnya, Aku juga tidak terlalu menyukainya, tapi, tidak separah aku membenci Taufan.

"Hn." Jawabku yang aku yakini sudah dimengerti olehnya.

Gempa, Satu-satunya saudaraku yang tersisa, dialah kakak kembarku. Aku terkadang takut padanya. Takut ketika dia akan membongkar semua rahasiaku tentang Taufan. Jika dia memberi tahukan hal itu pada Ayah dan Ibu, mereka pasti akan membenciku! Argh! Persetan dengan keluargaku! Aku lebih takut jika dia membocorkan hal ini pada Fang! Jika, Jika Fang tahu, dia akan semakin dan sangat membenciku! Hahh… Aku lelah lebih baik aku tidur saja!

Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur! Sudah 10 menit aku berbaring hanya untuk menatap langit-langit kamar. Aku jadi mengingat hari dimana Taufan meninggal. Hah sial! Kenapa aku harus kembali mengingat kejadian itu lagi! Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi! Tapi, aku kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkannya lagi.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Taufan! Taufan!"_

_Itu, Fang! Dia ternyata benar-benar kemari seperti tebakanku. Ironisnya, bukan aku yang akan ditemuinya. Melainkan, Makhluk menyebalkan itu! Sebenarnya apa yang Fang harapkan dari orang yang sudah sekarat seperti itu?! Taufan, Dia selalu memasang senyum bodoh itu di wajahnya! Aku membenci dia yang sok kuat itu! Kenapa dia tidak langsung mati saja! Agar Fang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arahku! Berikan Fang padaku! Dia milikku! Ah! Mereka sudah pergi ke taman! Aku harus segera menyusul mereka!_

_._

_._

_._

_Fang, Kenapa kau menangis? Kumohon jangan menangis! Itu menyakitkan! Aku ingin berada di sampingmu, mengusap air matamu dan memelukmu, Fang!Tapi, aku hanya bisa melihat kalian berdua dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu entah apa yang dikatakan Taufan hingga kau begitu senang dan memeluknya. Aku benar-benar ingin berada di posisi Taufan. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, bisakah aku menggantikan posisi Taufan di hatimu? Ini menyakitkan kau tahu? Aku tidak sanggup jika terus-menerus memendam perasaan ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi._

_Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan sehingga aku nekat untuk membeli racun mematikan ini. Apa yang sebelumnya aku pikirkan? Apa aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri? Ah! Bukan! Aku ingat! Ini… Racun ini… Racun ini untuk adik kesayanganku, 'kan? Benarkan? Setelah ini kau tidak perlu minum obat lagi, Dan kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi, adikku yang manis! Pergilah dan berikan Fang padaku! Karena dia memang hanya __**milikku**__ seorang!_

"_Halilintar! Sedang apa dengan makanan Taufan?" Oh tidak! Ini buruk! Gempa melihatku! Dia pasti melihat saat aku memasukkan racun ini ke makanan Taufan._

"_Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya mau mencicipi makanannya. Bukankah makanan untuk Taufan itu special? Aku ingin tahu seberapa specialnya?" Ya, sangat special. Sangat special hingga bisa membuat siapapun yang memakannya akan bermimpi indah untuk selamanya! Taufan akan tidur selamanya! Dan semua akan berakhir!_

"_Kau bukan hanya mencicipinya. Tadi, aku lihat kau memasukkan sesuatu kedalam makanan Taufan." Oh Damn it! Dia melihatnya! Jika dia tahu ini racun, semua rencanaku pasti akan gagal. Aku harus mencari alasan yang bagus! Ini… Ah! Vitamin!_

"_Oh itu… Tadi aku memasukkan larutan Vitamin tambahan. Habisnya dia kelihatan semakin pucat saja." Aku tahu kau pintar. Tapi, ayolah percaya! Kuharap dia percaya!_

"_Oh, begitu. Ya sudah. kalau gitu aku antar dulu makanan ini ke Taufan." Ucapnya seraya membawa nampan berisi makanan 'Special' untuk adikku 'tersayang yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan dapur._

"_AAA! TAUFAN! TAUFAN! AYAH! IBU! TAUFAN PINGSAN LAGI!" Wah! Padahal baru 5 menit yang lalu, sudah langsung terasa efeknya. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar jika tidak ingin di curigai._

"_Hahahaha! Hahahaha!" Ini benar-benar menyenangkan!Bayangkan Orang yang sudah mengambil 'Boneka' mu akan segera mati! Ini Sungguh Menyenangkan! Bersyukur kamarku kedap suara sehingga tidak akan ada yang mendengar tawaku!_

"_Hahahaha! Hahaha!...Hah… Hah… Hiks… hiks" Keanapa? Kenapa aku malah menangis? Apa yang salah denganku? Seharusnya aku bahagia! Tapi, kenapa aku malah menangis? Sakit. Kenapa dada ini begitu sesak? Bukankah aku bahagia karena Makhluk bodoh itu akan mati. Tapi, Kenapa?_

_Bodoh! Kenapa aku bias melakukan ini! Taufan! Dia walau bagaimanapun, Dia tetaplah adikku! Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhnya! Tidak mungkin! Aku… Aku membunuhnya! Aku monster! Taufan dia akan mati! Dia saudaraku! Dan, kalau dia mati, Fang… Fang pasti akan sangat sedih! Kenapa?! Kenapa aku melakukan ini?! Monster! Iblis! Aku… aku… TAUFAN MAAFKAN AKU! Aku, tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menjadi sesosok iblis seperti ini._

_Kupercepat langkahku menuju kamar Taufan. Dia, Dia sudah tertidur di sana! Dia… apakah dia akan bangun? Apa dia akan memaafkanku? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang? Jika, dia pergi… Semua… Semua akan berubah! Fang… Dia pasti akan menangis! Jika, Jika Fang tahu akan hal ini, dia pasti akan sangat membenciku! Aku… Tidak ingin dibenci oleh Fang! Aku… Aku… Aku…_

"_TAUFAN!" _

_Kurasa teriakanku dapat mengagetkan semua orang dikamar Taufan. Disana, semua berkumpul, Ayah, Ibu, Gempa, dan Dokter. Mereka semua menangis. Aku berusaha menerjang kea rah Taufan. Tapi, tangan Ayah mencegahku untuk melakukannya. Aku, ingin meminta maaf! Semua ini salahku! Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku lakukan! Siapapun tolong aku! Tolong sampaikan perasaan menyesal ini!_

" _Ini salahku! Semua ini salahku! Aku penyebab keadaan Taufan jadi seperti ini!" _

"_Tenang Halilintar! Ini bukan salahmu! Ini kehendak tuhan!"_

"_Ini salahku, ayah! Dia jadi seperti ini karena ulahku!"_

"_Nak, tenanglah. Penyakit yang diderita Taufan lah penyebab keadaannya seperti ini. Bukan salahmu."_

"_Kau tidak mengerti apapun, dokter! Ini… Semuanya… Semua ini kesalahanku!"_

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakana ketika Taufan membuka matanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan! Gempa! Jika dia menyadari Makanan Taufan kuberi racun… Dia akan…. Dia akan… Dan… Dan… mereka semua… mereka akan membenciku!_

"_Hei, bodoh! Kalau kau tidak dapat bertahan akan kurebut Fang!" Kau tahu 'kan apa maksudku, Taufan?! Bertahanlah! Kumohon! Maafkan aku! Tapi, aku sungguhan! Jika, kau tidak ada, Dia akan menjadi milikku!_

"_Fang…" Fang? Ah! Aku harus segera memanggil Fang. Aku akan segera memanggilnya sebelum terlambat._

"_Taufan! Bertahanlah! Jangan tutup matamu!"_

"_Taufan! Buka matamu!"_

" _Taufan bangunlah!" _

_Tidak.. Tidak mungkin! Aku… Aku sudah terlambat! Aku… Harus segera membawa Fang kemari! Segera! Taufan! Tunggulah! Fang Akan Datang!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Fang! Fang! Kau ada didalam?! Keluarlah! Fang!" Ayolah Fang! Keluarlah! Taufan membutuhkanmu! Fang Cepatlah! Itu dia! Suara langkah kakinya dapat kudengar! Kumohon Cepatlah!_

"_Halilintar? Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau kemaaa-" _

"_Ayo! Cepat! Taufan membutuhkanmu!" Aku tidak mempedulikan ucapan yang Fang lontarkan terhadapku! Yang terpenting sekarang Taufan! Aku terus menarik tangannya agar segera sampai kerumah! Biarkan Taufan bertemu dengannya sekali lagi! _

"_Ada apa dengan Taufan?"_

"_Sudah ikut saja dan cepatlah!"_

_._

_._

"_Fang?" Itu ibu. Apa aku sudah terlambat? Kurasa jawabannya adalah iya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Ibu dan Fang bicarakan hingga akhirnya Fang berlari ke kamar Taufan. Aku harus segera mengikutinya._

"_Taufan! Kamu jahat! Kamu bohong!" Baru aku memasuki kamar Taufan, aku sudah mendengar teriakan dan tangisan Fang. Ini menyakitkan._

"_Taufan kamu jahat! Kenapa kamu ninggalin aku?! Padahal baru kemarin kamu janji temenin aku selamanya!" Fang, apa hanya Taufan yang dapat menemanimu? Apakah aku tidak bisa_

"Kenapa kamu tidak cerita soal penyakitmu! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau mengidap kanker yang bahkan sudah stadium akhir?!"

"_Taufan, tanganmu dingin sekali. Biarkan aku menghangatkannya!" Fang, Sadarlah. Dia sudah tidak ada. Dia tidak akan bangun lagi._

"_Sudahlah, Fang! Taufan tidak akan Bangun! Mengertilah! Dia sudah meninggal!" Berhentilah melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Fang. Dia tidak akan bangun lagi._

"_Tidak! Taufan tidak akan meninggalkanku! Dia sudah berjanji padaku!"_

"_Ya! Dia tidak meninggalkanmu! Dia meninggalkan kita semua!"_

"_Dia hanya tidur! Nanti pasti akan bangun!"_

"_Walau bagaimanapun kau mencoba mengembalikan kehangatannya, dia tidak akan kembali, bodoh!"_

_Fang! Apa hanya Taufan yang ada dihatimu? Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihatmu seperti ini. Lebih baik aku keluar dari sini! Fang! Kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini hanya karena Taufan? Apa dia begitu berarti bagimu? Jika aku yang ada di posisi Taufan, akankah? Akankah kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku? Fang! Sadarilah perasaanku! Aku benar-benar menyayangimu! Aku bahkan menyayangimu lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah 3 hari Taufan pergi, dan sekarang Fang tidak pernah lagi ke rumah ini. Bahkan setiap aku membuntutinya, dia tidak pernah lagi tersebyum seperti dulu. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang membuat Taufan pergi sehingga Fang jadi begini. Gempa… Gempa! Bagaimana jika dia membeberkan tentang racun yang kuberi di makanan Taufan. Semua akan membenciku._

"_Halilintar." Astaga! Baru saja ku pikirkan, yang bersangkutan langsung berada di hadapanku. Tapi, kenapa nada bicaranya berbeda? Apa dia marah padaku?_

"_Hn?"_

"_Yang kau masukkan ke makanan Taufan itu racun 'kan? Bukan larutan Vitamin atau semacamnya. Benarkan?"_

"…" _Ya tuhan. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Dan kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu terang-terangan? Bagaimana jika yang lain dengar! Aku bisa mati!_

"_JAWAB AKU! KENAPA DIAM! KAU TAKUT!" Sial! Dia berani membentakku?! Dia pikir dia siapa!_

"_Pelankan suaramu!"_

"_JAWAB SAJA! DI RUMAH INI HANYA ADA KITA BERDUA!"_

"_KALAU IYA KENAPA?!"_

_Buagh!_

_Beraninya… BERANINYA DIA MEMUKULKU! SIAL! JANGAN PIKIR AKU AKAN DIAM SAJA! KAU YANG MEMULAI PERANG! DAN AKU AKAN MELAYANIMU!_

_Buagh!_

"_APA MASALAHMU BODOH!"_

"_SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA APA MASALAHMU! KENAPA KAU MERACUNI TAUFAN?! DIA ITU SAUDARAMU!"_

"…"

"_KENAPA KAU MALAH DIAM! JAWAB AKU IDIOT! DASAR IBLIS! MONS-"_

"_KAU YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA SEBAIKNYA DIAM!"_

"…"

"_KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA BERADA DI POSISIKU! AKU SUDAH CUKUP BERSABAR KETIKA MELIHAT IBU LEBIH MEMANJAKAN TAUFAN DARIPADA AKU!"_

"…"

" _KAU JUGA MEMILIKI AYAH YANG BEGITU MEMANJAKANMU!"_

"…"

"_AKU HANYA INGIN FANG! AKU YANG PERTAMA BERTEMU DENGAN FANG! TAPI TAUFAN MEREBUTNYA DARIKU! AKU JUGA INGIN MEMILIKI SESEORANG YANG BISA MENGERTI AKU! AKU MUAK DENGAN MAKHLUK ITU! DIA LEBIH BAIK MATI! Hah… hahh…"_

"…"

"…"

"… _Kau juga pada akhirnya menyesal 'kan, Halilintar?"_

"… _Tidak. Untuk apa aku menyesal! Aku sangat senang! Akhirnya makhluk itu mati!" Bohong! Aku bohong! Aku benar-benar menyesal!_

"…_Kau berbohong. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak menyesalinya, kenapa kau menangis?" Menangis? Aku? Ah! Benar! Saat kuraba pipiku sudah dialiri air mata. Kenapa aku menangis?_

"… _Tenang. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua."_

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah 7 tahun kepergian Taufan. Apa gempa masih ingat, ya. Aku sungguh benar-benar menyesali hal itu. Hari dimana aku membunuh adikku sendiri. Hahhh… aku ternyata masih dapat menangis mengingat hal itu. Aku mau bertamu (Baca= Mengendap) ke rumah Fang lagi. Aku merindukannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tidak bisakah Gempa berhenti mengurusiku?! Menyebalkan!

"Ke rumah Fang."

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh, ya." Memangnya aku mau ngapain ke rumah Fang?! Dasar aneh!

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai ke rumah Fang. Rumah gadis pujaanku. Untunglah Jendela Kamarnya tidak di kunci. Jadi, aku bisa masuk kesana. Dan duduk disamping kasur tempat dia tidur. Kuusap wajah indahnya.

Hhh… Wajah tidurnya benar-benar damai dan semakin manis. Wajah indah yang berhasil membuatku terpana. Fang, Andai kau tahu perasaanku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku menipiskan jarak antara kedua wajah kami.

"Fang… Aku… Mencintaimu."

Chuu~

Akhirnya kedua bibir kami bertemu. Ya, Aku mencuri ciumannya. Andai dia tahu. Dia pasti akan marah dan memukulku. Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

"Fang, Aku… aku sungguh-sungguh mencin-"

"Taufan… Boboiboy Taufan." Taufan? Bahkan dalam tidurmu kau menyebut nama Taufan? Fang! Aku mencintaimu! Kumohon sadarlah.

Aku lebih baik pulang sebelum Fang bangun. Tapi, sebelum pulang kusisipkan Setangkai Mawar putih di tangannya. Bunga Favoritnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dan Kukecup keningnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

_**~Fang, Walaupun kau tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku. Aku akan Selalu memperhatikanmu. Karena itu, Tersenyumlah Kembali. Love You~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The Real End~**_

Akhirnya selesai juga. Paling sulit itu, buat berdasarkan sudut pandang Halilintar. Udah gitu paling panjang lagi. Terus di omelin temen karena ngebuat Boboiboys menderita. Huufft~ Tapi, akhirnya selesai juga! Dan, Terima kasih untuk yang sudah Review, Flame dan yang Cuma baca ataupun Numpang lewat. Oh iya! Untuk Chapter 2, maaf saya lupa ngetik Disclaimer 'n waningnya. Sekali lagi. HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! SAYONARA!


End file.
